


Ha Sido Una Extraña E Increíble Vida

by Lapapabuena



Category: South Park
Genre: Death, Life - Freeform, M/M, Married Life, Multi, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapapabuena/pseuds/Lapapabuena
Summary: Puede llegar a ser medio cliché y hasta cringe, lo que sí es que si es que esta historia va a tener momentos felices pero también muy tristes, en especial en el final. Espero aún así que la disfruten.Todo empieza cuando después de tantos años, finalmente Kyle y Cartman se casan, ellos viven tranquilamente, hasta que un día una rara enfermedad terminal azota el organismo de Kyle, dejándolo con poco tiempo de vida, en ese tiempo ellos recuerdan todos los momentos que ellos vivieron juntos.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1  
Nuestra historia comienza en la vida de 2 niños llamados Eric Theodore Cartman y Kyle Broflovski, estos chicos se conocían desde que estaban en el jardín de niños, junto con otros 2 chicos llamados Stan y Kenny; Stan era el super mejor amigo de Kyle, y cuando eran niños pasaban tiempo juntos, aunque no siempre se apoyarán mutuamente, y que con el tiempo se distanciaron un poco más, sin embargo nunca dejaron de ser amigos; el estaba enamorado de Wendy, y si llegaron a ser novios. Kenny era un niño que era pobre, y siempre moría, ya que tenía múltiples accidentes y le daba todo tipo de enfermedades, pero como tenía el poder de la inmortalidad, osea que cada vez que moría volvía a nacer, esto debido a que sus padres entraron a la secta de cthulu porque había cerveza aunque con el tiempo dejó de sufrir tantos accidentes y por lo tanto ya casi no moría, aunque Cartman y el se considerarán mejores amigos, no siempre se trataban de la mejor manera.  
Los 4 chicos vivían muchas aventuras, muy adelantadas para su edad, aunque conforme fueron creciendo, ya no las vivían tanto.  
Kyle y Cartman la mayoría de veces peleaban, discutían por cualquier tontería, y se jodian mutuamente, todo esto pasaba mayormente por la época en la que eran unos simples y tontos niños, y también parte de la pubertad.  
Estos se consideraban enemigos, jurandose odio, aunque había veces que se llevaban muy bien, y hasta se les podía ver que disfrutaban la compañía del otro, e incluso muchas veces se salvaban el culo, mutuamente y se apoyaban, hasta se podría decir que a veces llegaban a preocuparse de manera subconsciente de forma mutua.  
Está relación se fue convirtiendo en algo más profundo que una amistad, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.  
Y es que lo que pasaba es que ellos, en realidad no se odiaban, ellos en el fondo se querían mucho y se tenían aprecio, el uno por el otro e incluso se podría decir que conforme iba pasando el tiempo, también comenzaba a surgir un pequeño sentimiento raro que con el tiempo se hizo amor, y el primero en experimentarlo fue Cartman, primero empezó sentir bastante cariño, después llegó la atracción, luego el enamoramiento, solo que este no sabía cómo demostrarlo de la manera correcta, más que molestándolo, esto hacía que Kyle llegara a tener un pequeño resentimiento hacia el; después fue Kyle, que empezó como un cariño, luego una atracción muy en el fondo de su mente, especialmente de su forma de ser, ya que Eric tenía muchos atributos y diferentes cosas buenas que tenía el, pero casi no las mostraba. Estas cualidades atraían a Kyle subconscientemente, también quería sacar ese lado, pero tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo de la manera más adecuada, el solo lo detenía en lo malo que hacía, lo molestaba también y no comprendía porque el se comportaba así. Ya que por su lado, el fue criado como alguien que solo debía hacer lo moralmente correcto, aparte de que su madre era una persona muy estricta y cuando se enojaba se ponía como una loca, aparte ella cuando veía algo que no le parecía prefería eliminarlo o corregirlo pero de una manera violenta.  
Y por el lado de Eric, su madre no le ponía casi reglas, lo dejaba hacer lo que quería y hasta le daba, y hacía lo que quería cuando él lo decía. Esto lo llegó a hacer un niño malcriado, que se enojaba si la gente no hacía lo que quería o lo retaba, solo porque lo preferiría tener como un amigo. Aparte de que muchas veces lo descuidaba y lo dejaba solo, en ocasiones que el la necesitaba. Sin mencionar que lo crió también con muchos prejuicios y resentimientos que ella tenía.  
Esto hacia a ambos unos niños tóxicos e inmaduros, sin saber bien como manifestar correctamente sus sentimientos.  
Pero el tiempo hizo cambiar a ambos niños, el primero de los 2 en ir cambiando pero de forma muy lenta fue Cartman, este lo hizo también gracias a los golpes que le daba la vida, que le enseñaron que muchas de las cosas que él hacía no estaban bien.  
Aunque no cambió al 100%, mejoró su forma de ser, esto lo hizo reflexionar sobre como había tratado a los demás, y se dio cuenta que a quien más había tratado mal era a Kyle, aparte de que cierta situación le hizo aceptar sus sentimientos ocultos por el, con ayuda de un pequeño ser, casi igual físicamente, sólo que con el cabello rizado, este era producto de su mente y era la representación del amor para el, este veía el amor como algo hermoso, y también que las personas iguales debían estar juntos porque se pertenecían, esta visión desapareció por un tiempo cuando estaba niño, cuando salió con una chica llamada Heidi, que por cierto Kyle llegó a sentir celos de ella; y ellos no tuvieron la mejor relación, esta era muy tóxica por parte de los 2, esto hizo que ya no se sintiera muy ilusionado por el amor, hasta que cuando estaban en 5.to grado, llegó una nueva chica rubia, llamada Laura, que llegó a su salón de clases, y después de la relación, que nomas duró 1 mes, se fue a otro estado. Ella lo trataba y le hablaba muy bien, el pensó que ella era diferente, y que lo quería, aunque nunca estuvo enamorado, ni ella tampoco, él solo quería que alguien lo quisiera y no lo tratara tan mal, y ella se acercó solo por que le daba lastima y le gustaba Kenny, con el cual ella si anduvo, aun cuando ella se fue a otro estado tenían una relación en la que se veían de vez en cuando, y se hablaban por teléfono; Eric, dejó de esperanzas por la idea del amor, en ese lapso maduro pero muy poco, y conforme iba pasando el tiempo, se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Kyle, fue ahí cuando volvió, aunque con muchas inseguridades y miedos. El pequeño ser se llamaba Yo cupido, que también era como el lado gay de él, ya que siempre lo incitaba a que saliera del closet.  
El regreso de Yo cupido, y lo poco que había madurado hizo que este aceptará sus sentimientos por el, aunque no sabía cómo decírselo, así que Yo cupido también lo ayudo en eso, este se le declaró y pidió una disculpa pero esta no fue tanto de corazon porque todavía faltaba mucho por madurar, esto fue primero estando solos, Kyle lo rechazo diciendole que no le creía, y que sólo lo haría cuando esté cambiará su actitud e hiciera cosas buenas. Este trato de hacer cosas buenas pero no funcionaba, Eric se deprimió un poco pero, en este tiempo ambos fueron secuestrados y ahí primero se pelearon, luego al ver que estaban en peligro de muerte, intentaron escapar de ahí, una vez pero no lo lograron, al ver eso, Eric se declaró otra vez, y le pidió disculpas a Kyle que, aunque se resistía y tardó muchos minutos en confesar lo que sentía por Cartman , aunque el proceso de darse cuenta y de aceptar esos sentimientos, fue aún más largo, y es que todo empezó con ese pequeño cariño que sentía, que se volvió aún más grande sin darse cuenta, aparte de que estuvo mucho tiempo en negación y resentido por lo malo que Eric había hecho, y cuando Eric estuvo con Laura, el pelirrojo quería acabar con esa relación, pero no sabía porque, y por ese mismo tiempo anduvo primero con una chica castaña, llamada Tina, solo que a diferencia de Eric, el duro 1 mes más con esa novia, que no lo trataba muy bien, y el tampoco era el mejor novio, sin mencionar que por el mes que Eric estuvo con Laura nomas pensaba en cómo separarlos, aparte de que no se sentía muy feliz con ella, y la dejó, Luego al año, llegó otra chica con el pelo rojo, el pensó que ella si lo haría sentir feliz, ya que al principio se trataban muy bien pero la chica se aburrió, y el también, sin mencionar que el luego pensaba mucho en Eric, y ella lo dejó por otro niño, ambos tuvieron la culpa de esa decaída de su relación, aparte de que Cartman se sentía incómodo y hasta molesto viéndolos juntos.  
En este tiempo el fue madurando un poco, y también iba dándose cuenta de muchas cosas, aparte de que iba aceptando sus sentimientos, mediante muchas situaciones y uno que otro golpe que le daba la vida, que le mostraba varias cosa de las que estaba equivocado y le hacían reflexionar, él también fue cambiando muchos aspectos de su forma de ser.  
Incluso también en ese tiempo, se dio más cuenta que lo hacía su madre no era muy correcto, y muchas veces, cuando algo no le parecía que hiciera ella, en contra suya la enfrentaba.  
Y cuando aceptó esos sentimientos, no lo podía creer, y al principio todavía tenía algo de resentimiento hacía Cartman, todavía cuando Eric se declaró por primera vez estaba eso, y cuando este lo hizo por segunda vez, quiso dejar muchas cosas atrás, con el miedo de morir.  
Así que este le dijo que quería dejar las cosas en el pasado, e iba intentar perdonarlo, y con mucha timidez, también le dijo que lo quiere mucho. Ambos se abrazaron y volvieron a intentar escaparse de ahí, lo que al final si lograron.  
Después de escapar, se enfrentaron a muchos retos para llegar a su casa, pero al final lo lograron, después de tanto batallar.  
Al verlos, como llegaron lastimados y cansados, los llevaron al hospital, y en unos cuantos días los dieron de alta.  
Después de salir, ellos se comenzaron a hablar e iniciar una relación de noviazgo, todo esto pasó a la edad de 15 años.  
Perdón por este capitulo medio malo, espero hacer el siguiente de una mejor manera.  
Espero les guste esta historia


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle y Cartman habían comenzado una relación, a la edad de 15 años, y que por 2 años fue a escondidas, ya que ellos tenían miedo de que los demás los molestaran. Cuando llegaron a los 3 años los descubrieron dándose un beso.   
Este noviazgo comenzó con pequeñas tomadas de mano, abrazos y muy de vez en cuando se acurruban o ya meses después se daban besos en la mejilla. Pero eso sí no eran muy comunicativos, aunque fue cambiando poco a poco, a lo largo del tiempo. Aparte de que cuando empezó la relación tampoco se tenían mucha confianza.   
Ellos se dieron su primer beso cuando se cumplió 1 año de su noviazgo, en este Eric invitó a una cita a Kyle, que por cierto, anteriormente ya habían tenido unas 2 donde Kyle invitó a a salir a Eric, no salieron tan mal y cada que se despedían solo se abrazaban y se daban un beso en la mejilla, ambos fueron a comer en un restaurante, era un viernes por la tarde precisamente por las 18:00, donde Cartman trataba de impresionar a Kyle, a este solo le dio risa y estaba un poco sonrojado, en eso terminaron de comer y tardaron como una hora en hacerlo, pero después de eso Eric se enojo con el mesero por un comentario medio feo que dijo sobre los 2, y Eric fue el único en oírlo porque estaba más cerca de él, y se peleó con él, depues de eso los corrieron del restaurante, no sin antes pagar la cuenta, se salieron y se fueron de ahí. Esto pasó como a las 19:15 Kyle estaba enojado porque Cartman se había peleado con el mesero, y le dijo:  
_ Cartman, ¿porque te peleaste con ese mesero?, ¿que te pasa?   
_ Kyle, ese tipo nos estaba ofendiendo a los 2, y eso me hizo enojar. El bastardo se lo merecía   
_ Pues, ¿que nos dijo?   
_ Acercate  
Kyle se acerca y Cartman le dice lo que dijo, aunque en el fondo pensaba que tenía un poco de razón, aún así este le responde:  
_ Pero no era necesario hacerlo   
_ Disculpame por eso, ya no vuelvo a hacerlo(sarcasmo).   
_ Callate   
En eso en la cabeza de Kyle surgía la pregunta de que si se había enamorado de alguien que no debía, comenzó a caminar, Eric lo sigue, en eso ven una feria que había llegado a la ciudad, ya que ellos estaban muy lejos del parque de atracciones, y como esta feria que llegó estaba cerca del restaurante, esta estaría por unos días y se colocaba normalmente por las tardes noches. Al principio Kyle no quiere ir por la desconfianza de los juegos, pero Eric lo motiva a ir, Kyle acepta de mala manera, Cartman compra unos boletos, los 2 entran se suben a varios juegos que no estaban muy buenos, entre estos el túnel del amor que quedó averiado y a oscuras, por un rato, tuvieron que venir unos mecánicos y varios tipos a arreglar el problema por suerte lo solucionaron, sin mencionar que había mucha gente, luego entraron a una casa del terror en malas condiciones y unos tipos con unos feos disfraces, esto fue muy aburrido para ellos. Después fueron a los juegos de destreza, estos no ganaban algo, Eric vio un premio muy grande, que llamó su atención, primero lo quiso para el pero luego pensó en ganarlo para Kyle, así que fue hacia ahí y trató de hacer lo posible para ganarlo, hasta querer golpear al sujeto que atendía ahí pero este lo cacho, este casi gasta su dinero, en eso vio Kyle a Cartman con muchas ganas de ganar el premio, así que enojado vio una forma de ganarlo y lo ganó para el, diciendole:  
_ Toma, culon.   
Eric no sabía que decir y taramudeaba.   
Después de eso, como ya estaban hartos de ese lugar, se fueron de ahí, caminaron hacia su casa, ya era de noche, eran las 21:00, la luna brillaba a su máximo esplendor, al igual que las estrellas; ya casi, despidiéndose, dándose un beso en la mejilla, después de un rato de no hablar, Eric comenzó a pensar en lo que hizo en el restaurante y dijo para si mismo que si seguía así lo podía perder, así que le dijo a Kyle que perdone si la cita no fue lo que esperaba y que el hubiera deseado que saliera mejor.   
Kyle le dijo:  
_ No te preocupes, gordo  
_ Si, me preocupo. Yo quería impresionarte y hasta darte este premio, que un principio iba a ser para mí pero después quise dártelo. Es que siempre las citas que tú me invitas, salen bien y ahora que yo lo quise hacer no salió tan bien.   
_ Culon, admito que si me hiciste enojar cuando te peleas te con ese mesero, tal vez en el fondo tenias un poco de razón y hasta me dio un poco de risa eso, y lo de la feria no fue tu culpa fue de los que trabajan ahí.   
_ pero no, fuiste muy feliz en esta cita, así que quedate con el premio.   
_ No, quedatelo tu  
_ No, tu  
_ No, tu  
_ No, tu  
En eso Kyle pensó lo siguiente y le dijo a Eric:  
_ Y si nos quedamos los 2 con el, unos días tu y unos días yo.   
_ Pues... No lo sé. Esta bien. Pero como vamos a repartirlo   
_ Yo me quedo con el, hoy viernes. Y te lo doy hasta el miércoles   
_ Bueno, esta bien. Judío avaricioso.   
_ que?   
_ No, ya perdón.   
_ No te preocupes   
Ambos se detuvieron por un momento y se quedaron sentados en una banqueta admirando el cielo nocturno, los 2 comenzaron a acercarse más de lo habitual, casi tomandose de las manos, estaban un poco sonrojados y Eric le dijo a Kyle:  
_ Bueno, cambiando de tema, Kyle también quería darte algo más.   
_ Y, que es?   
Cartman le robo un pequeño y tierno beso de poquito a Kyle, en sus labios.   
Ambos se enrojecieron, Kyle lo mira como sorprendido y Eric se avergonzado , pero Kyle se acercó, lo vio a los ojos, los 2 chicos se volvieron a poner rojos, se tomaron de las manos, luego Kyle lo abrazo, Eric le correspondió y Kyle lo volvió a besar, se separaron los 2 tenían una gran sonrisa, estaban sonrojados, se pararon de ahí y caminaron hacia sus casas, sin decir algo. Primero llegaron a la casa de Cartman, el se despidió y se metió a su casa. Kyle también se despidió y se fue con el premio a su casa, ambos se sentían muy felices en el fondo. Se prepararon para dormir y se durmieron. Esa fue la historia de su primer beso, y a partir de ahí ocasionalmente se daban un beso cuando alguien no estaba cerca.   
Estos también, a veces llegaban a tener discusiones, pero no tan frecuentes, y cuando llegaban a pelear, en los primeros 3 años eran más o menos así:  
Cartman hacia algo que molestara a Kyle, este lo regañaba, Eric le respondía, ambos se enojaban, se dejaban de hablar, al pasar eso, reflexionaban por ese día, y al otro sin decir nada se reconciliaban. Hasta que un día tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte, debido a un malentendido.   
Después de esa pelea se dejaron de hablar por un año, y se tomaron su tiempo para hacer otras cosas. Y cuando por fin se volvieron a encontrar, ambos solo se saludaban y se decian una que otra cosa trivial, ambos, se comenzaban a extrañar pero no lo querían admitir, hasta que un día quisieron arreglar las cosas, al hacerlo se abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos y comenzaron a hablar del porqué ellos se habían peleado. A partir de ahí, eran más comunicativos y se comenzaban a tener más confianza.


End file.
